When An Angel Falls
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Kayle is, and always has been, the epitome of vigilance and righteousness within the league. Which is nice, until she realizes how lonely vigilance and righteousness are with her less than subtle sibling moaning from her nightly escapades. What happens when the Judicator finds someone of interest getting snatched by her sister? And when her plan falls like her feminine confidence?
1. Chapter 1

The weathered feminine sigh from the single occupant of the office space broke the long silence mingled with the scribble of pen upon paper. The faint aroma of roast coffee, along with the calming scent of soft lavender and lemon from the cleaning material coated upon the long mahogany brown desk. The late morning sun breaking through the blinds of the window behind the single chair, leaving the occupant a mere silhouette against the rest of the room,

Kayle dropped the pen she was using with almost indignation, mildly frustrated by the page before her that seemed to mimic its collection around her desk. It was her duty as Judicator to the institute to sign off the most recent piece of paperwork that seemed to refill itself constantly, comically directed to a lower ranked summoner once again performing poorly in the perspective of a teammate. She leaned back in the matching desk chair to stretch her body from its cramped and stagnant pose over her desk, closing her eyes for a brief moment, freeing her mind from the information that seemed to stretch infinitely about the same thing.

 _At some point, it would be better to just throw these summoners on the rift and let them settle their squabbles themselves._ She internally groaned. Her amber pools opened to greet her ceiling, the memory of conflict on the fields returning to thought. Just a memory.

It was widely known that the Judicator was one of the original champions, having seen the gates of the institute open years ago with new faces entering the doors almost week after week, and thousands of people skilled in their craft and knowledgeable in the forms of the arcanes joined the ranks as summoners. The haclyon days of freedom from bloodshed through a means of peaceful conflict, as ironic as it was when every champion whom entered was told they were going to experience death day in and day out. She remembered when she and her sister arrived to the plane under conflict, one that was settled eventually with constant fighting and the brief moment of familial therapy. Of course those moments either resulted in another fight between them or the destruction of whatever office the therapist was unfortunate to have them in together in. she remembered when she meant more to the institute as a champion and the Judicator.

Kayle remembers that she's still in her office, and with another sigh, she looks back into the room with boredom, as all of her times were mere memories, especially considering how everything came to be.

 _I used to fight valiantly on the side of truth and retribution. Beside those with motives known and unknown but for the peace and reconstruction of this torn realm. Now I sign off on banning whoever fed the enemy or said some racial slur behind a desk…_

Four knocks broke the recovering calm Kayle was building, her furrowed brow forced in annoyance. The monotony of her seated position, considering her popularity as a champion has fallen far from it's height in the earliest years, has given her mundane instinct to count the knocks at her office door, to watch the shadow of the sun as it gleans through her curtained windows rise and fall. She sighed before brushing a stray lock of auburn from her eyes and looked to the door handle.

"Enter." she called, her tone with all the authority and stoicism she usually retains. She watched the door with pinpoint intent, analyzing the smallest detail of the movement. What came from the other side normally was dictated by the way one enters the door, and Kayle in all her experience with champions and summoner's alike, could read the slightest hints of who entered her office, and the brash and quick movement after her call was all she needed to know the person on the other side was a female champion. The handle turned downward, before her eyes locked onto the entering person. One familiar and bodacious Bounty Hunter.

"How's it going, Veggie?" Sarah Fortune called as she stepped leisurely into the room, her normal strut lessened in the company of the Judicator. While it became second nature for Sarah to flaunt herself as one of, if not the most alluring human champion within the league of legends, Kayle made it a point to keep such behavior and allure in check within her attendance. It was never gone, but Kayle knew asking her to stop alluring the males of the institute completely was like asking Darius to smile more. The problem was never her drawing attention from men, but more from her drawing eyes from women as well.

Needless to say, Kayle didn't find it completely wrong to fall into the tide herself.

"Sarah Fortune, I asked you before to refrain from referring me to that silly nickname." Kayle replied in annoyance.

"I see you still have the stick up your bum." Sarah stated with a chuckle, eliciting a light groan from the Judicator. The beautiful red-head nearly dropped onto the open couch at the wall, kicking her boots onto the armrest and tucking her hands as a pillow behind her wavy blood locks.

Kayle made a mental note to disinfect that armrest from the dirt that probably stuck from the marksman's boots. She also made a thought to properly adjust the now misplaced couch pillows the bodacious Bilgewater mercenary moved for space to seat. Kayle eyed that the marksman's almost unnatural yet natural curve retained even in a prone and relaxed state, and her chest was far more accentuated when her arms were raised above her head and her creamy succulent skin was bare to her eyes. She thought of the voluptuous body on her office sofa with the alluring and sultry glare taunting her to break her shell and tackle the woman into the seating, ripping off the already suffocating fabric of her attire from the toe up to expose and devour the moist-

"Kayle? What did you need me for again?" Miss Fortune called suddenly, ripping the staring Judicator from her increasingly vivid imagination. She noticed the mildly concerned gaze of the fellow female, Sarah Fortune sitting up on her elbows and eyeing the angel cautionsly. Kayle didn't show her flinch from her thoughts running rampant, but had the red head looked closer she would have seen the minor twitch of the angel's eye.

It was then that the angel recalled why the marksman was even in the room. She cleared her throat, brushing an auburn lock from her face and behind her ear. "...Yes, it's in regard to the incident with those three summoners on Tuesday in the cafeteria." she began, sifting through the stacks of paper on her desk until she pulled out a single sheet. "I believe you are familiar?"

Miss Fortune looked away from the angel with a guilty look. "N-nah...can't say I remember." she answered. Kayle cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't recall shooting two in the legs and almost removing the third's genitalia, afterwards shouting, quoted: 'Grab my chest again and I'll use your frozen limp dick to sodomize you'?" Kayle said unimpressed.

"Nope. Sounds like something I'd do to some uppity brats, but wasn't there to see it." she lied. It was beyond obvious for Kayle to see her ruse, but she knew she had neither the patience or the sanity to deal with the Bounty Hunter's insistence. "In all honesty wish I was. Would have enjoyed watching some kids get smacked."

"From what the report says here, you did smack them. Multiple times. Proceeding afterwards to punch them repeatedly." Kayle deadpanned. Miss Fortune couldn't restrain the snicker of amusement from the reminder of her actions, clearing her throat with a faux cough before smiling guiltily at the angel.

"I have no idea what you're on about, Veggie." she lied, laying back in the sofa to get comfort once more.. Kayle merely sighed, resigning to letting the bounty hunter play the fool.

"Well, if you happen to see whomever was the responsible champion for harming them, alert them of the three week suspension from the rift." Kayle returned. Sarah shot up from her prone position to her feet.

"THREE WEEKS?! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FOR THREE WEEKS?!" she screamed, storming to the desk and slamming her hands on the surface. The papers that were at the edge lifted slightly, some of which falling off onto the floor. Kayle merely looked back at another report in her hand, not humoring the outburst of the marksman.

"I thought you weren't there to see what happened between some 'uppity brats' and a champion who was fondled unwarranted?" Kayle retorted. "I mean, if it wasn't you, why get so defensive about a punishment that has little consequence to you?"

Sarah flinched at the corner she was in, realizing her folly of indirect confession. "G-gods dammit, Veggie. You need to take the stick out your ass." Miss Fortune surrendered. Kayle looked back to her expectantly, meeting the glare of the red head with apathy. The two held their gaze until Sarah scoffed loudly, throwing her hands into the air. "Fucking...Fine! I did it and I am sorry! Happy?"

"Sorry for?" Kayle returned, her eyebrow raised in expectation. Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her generous chest.

"I am sorry for harming three summoners…" she surrendered in a sarcastic and apathetic tone.

"And?"

"...For calling you disrespectfully, Veg-Kayle..." Sarah added.

It was then that the Judicator cracked a small triumphant smile on her lips. "And like that, you are out the rift for one week. Just as the three summoners are." Kayle added.

"You seriously need to get something to occupy yourself, cause sitting in here being a sour sack isn't fun." Sarah commented.

"I am the Judicator of the Institute of War. I am the primary representative for the League's mediation amongst it's champion factions, and deal with the conflictions between those within its walls. I have been for years, and so long as I hold that title, I shall execute punishment and justice to those who would deny it." Kayle answered, her expression unmoved.

"And how many guys have you fucked?" a familiar tone called from the door, pulling the curious and annoyed gazes of the Bounty Hunter and Judicator respectively. With almost a sinister yet teasing smile strode in the younger sibling Morgana, the Fallen Angel.

"Morgana." Kayle said simply, retaining her composure from irritation at the sudden entry of her sister. "It is very rude to abruptly enter into my office unannounced and with such vulgarity."

"You should know by now I don't give a fuck about that rule you tuck yourself in at night with. Answer the question, sis." Morgana retorted, her purple colored lips curling upward. The Bounty Hunter, who suddenly found herself between the two angels, merely peered back and forth as they spoke.

"My personal affairs are not required in this."

"That's not a number I remember from the humans. Could have sworn you of all people would have learned those." she taunted. Kayle's brow twitched.

"What is it that you want, sister? I am busy with another champion at the moment."

"How rude! I came to see how my elder sister was faring in her cold lonely office, and you strike me with such condescending words."

"Morgana, you never cared for what I told of you."

"And I still don't, but I like getting on your nerves." the dark mage smiled. Turning her attention to the comfortable sofa Sarah seated herself earlier. She raised her hand to the furniture with a wave, a flare of purple energy hanging as her palm passed her vision. "Any guys take a good time with you on here?"

"Morgana."

"Nope. This is clean. How about the book case? I knew you were always a bookworm, so I wouldn't be surprise to find some essence on that."

"What is she doing?"

"Scanning the carnal essence of my furniture." Kayle answered instinctively. "Morgana."

"Hm? Not a touch here? Well maybe you had some sweet young man feeling you up on the desk?" Morgana continued, placing her glowing palm on the surface. It was then that Kayle slammed her hands on her desk and stood.

" **Morgana.** " Kayle called more thunderously. Her patience slipping from her tongue like her sisters name.

"Wow...that's clean too. So many surfaces for a good dicking, and not one of them used. Does that mean you-"

"MORGANA!" Kayle shouted, her hand slamming into the surfaoss from her siblings as their eyes were at level with one another. "LEAVE MY OFFICE."

There was a thick pause with the two staring each other down. The Fallen Angel held her smirk while the Judicator had daggers in her glare. The Bounty Hunter, who stood beside the two, merely stepped back as she didn't want to be caught between the angel siblings' feud. Morgana broke the silence with a scoff.

"We have a match in thirty. You are top, and I am supporting the Loose Cannon." Morgana declares simply before spinning on her heel and walking to the door. Turning the handle and pulling the door open, Morgana paused before turning back to the two females within the room. "...But Sarah was right." Morgana then vacated the room, leaving the tense silence within between Kayle and Sarah Fortune. The angel sat back into her chair and sighed, now more frustrated than she was earlier.

"Are you two still...rivals?" Miss Fortune asked cautiously, earning a shake of the head from the Judicator.

"No...we settled our dispute years ago. And after a few counseling sessions we learned to be actual sisters again..." Kayle explained. She had to omit the earlier sessions where the bitter emotions got physical. And how they escalated to destructive.

"Well...was she right?" Sarah asked, sitting in the couch Morgana scanned.

"Why is my personal life so interesting to you?" Kayle returned.

"You're getting defensive to a simple yes or no question."

"I'm getting irritated at the insistence to learn of private affairs."

"I don't see why. Honestly anyone with a body count shouldn't be afraid to tell it."

"and those without one shouldn't be obligated to reveal it." it was then that Miss Fortune smiled at the angel, and Kayle perked up at realizing her words. "Damn it..."

"So you haven't?" the Judicator was pressed into a corner by her own frustration, just as she did to the redhead. She pinched her brow and stood from her seat silently.

"I am going to prepare for my match. You are dismissed, Sarah Fortune." Kayle said plainly.

"And how many matches does that make today, Kayle?"

"Second. Why do you ask?" at that Sarah stood from the couch and moved before the angel with her hands on her hips.

"So you have tons of free time." she announced.

"I have to monitor the summoner's and tribunal's affairs." Kayle retorted with a raised brow.

"Tons of free time, and you haven't the slightest social life." Sarah interjected.

"What is your point?"

"If you are as oblivious to the point I am making, I am wasting my time now."

"Both of our time."

"Kayle. Your little hobby in here is killing what you are."

"I am the Judicator."

"You are a _woman_."

"That is correct as well."

"You weren't listening. You are a woman. Before being the Judicator, before being a champion, before being an angel, you're a woman. And women like you should be more sociable. Its instinct for us, especially bombshells like you and I." Sarah explained. "Even Morgana has had moments around more than you, and your the older sister."

it was true. While the Judicator was dignified and professional as the prime mediator and judge to summoner and champion affairs, she had very little in terms of social interaction. Her most recent event with anyone of the opposite sex was just an administration of punishment for misbehavior. And she knew for a fact that her younger sister had significantly higher popularity in comparison to her, both as a champion and as a woman. She couldn't recall the last time the younger sibling didn't come back to their shared apartment with a male accompanying her, immediately correlating to the nights where she was reminded of her paper thin walls and how Morgana's moans were at least two octaves higher during sex.

The long pause that stood after her mention gave Sarah all the information she needed. She crossed her arms under her breasts and stood solidly. "You need to get out more, Kayle. This ain't some forceful order or anything like that. This is one girl talking to another. You used to give me advice about my problems all the time. Now it my turn."

"My sister has her own agenda. Just as I have mine." Kayle affirmed.

"Does yours include getting mad at her for getting around, or envy for getting around?"

"I am not mad nor envious of my sister's promiscuous activity."

"I didn't say fucking, I said getting around. There is a difference."

Kayle paused, eyeing the stoic eyes of the redhead as she clarified the predicament she was in. Kayle would never admit it to herself, let alone anyone else and especially to her younger sister how much she would enjoy to have the confidence to be as sociable as Morgana is. Even the league, while not selectively favorited to either of them, has held Morgana in higher regard on the fields of justice than Kayle.

"…once again, I am preparing for my match. You are dismissed, Sarah Fortune." Kayle concluded, walking around the redhead to the door of her office. Just as she went for the door knob, she paused, feeling the eyes of the Bounty Hunter on her back.

"You can try to ignore it now, Kayle, but when you're ready to be a woman, come find me." Sarah offered. Kayle held her position for a second before turning the door knob and exiting her office. The walk to the chambers where she was summoned was silent, as her mind replayed the words of the marksman repeatedly. Had it not been for her keen sense of her sister's presence, she would have potentially bumped into the summoner that just entered the doors. Looking up, Kayle was surprised to see the young man a familiar face from months prior.

"Oh. I apologize summoner Bryon. I did not see you there." Kayle admitted. The male before her was slightly taller than she, having a muscle mass of modest proportions. In the prospect of appearance, Kayle gave the male high marks, his defined and handsome jawline accompanied by an alluring pair of sky blue eyes behind some astute lenses. Not to mention for a while after her initial meeting of the young man, he had summoned her frequently to teach him about proper match strategy and tactics, Truth be told, if there was anyone the angel could find interesting romantically, it'd have to be Bryon.

Bryon turned his gaze to the angel, a warm smile stretching on his face in her presence."Oh, hey Kayle. didn't think you'd be in this match." he answered. Kayle raised an accusing brow to the summoner, using the butt of her swords hit to tap his chest.

"Sure you didn't, Bryon. you're the only one summons me to fight. This match is your promotionals into platinum, if I am correct?" Kayle asked.

"Uh...hate to break it to you, Kayle, but I didn't summon you this time. And I am already Diamond 2." Bryon admitted. The Judicator's smile fell suddenly, the surprise of her false claim and misunderstanding stunning her.

"Wait...you didn't? Then who did you summon?"

"He definitely summoned an angel~" an all too familiar purr came from behind him. Kayle and Bryon turned to see the Fallen Angel walking up to the pair, before wrapping her arms around the right arm of the male in question. "Just decided a new flavor of angel was what he wanted this time."

"H-hey Morgana…! I didn't...Didn't see you enter the ch-chambers..."

Morgana giggled seductively, biting on her bottom lip as she eyed the summoner hungrily. "Oh, you should pay attention to that more. Never know when I might _come by~_ " she cooed, tucking his arm between her breasts. The summoner went red in the face, opting to avoid staring at the charm of the angel's body and stuttering in response.

Kayle's vision shifted repeatedly between her younger sister and Bryon, seeing the truth of him summoning her instead of her in this match. "You summoned...Morgana?" she asked abashed at the truth.

"W-well...she was the meta pick at the time...and helped me get to Diamond faster. I just figured it'd be best to have both your invulnerability and her black shield to aid in the fight." Bryon reasoned. For the mostt part, Kayle could understand his tactics. She had taught him to value the carry the most as a support main, and any champion that could benefit from her ultimat would be detrimental in fights. She just hadn't expected him to choose the shield her sister gave over hers to use, and more over use Morgana to get to Diamond.

"O-oh...I can understand that. Who is the carries?" Kayle asked.

"I am supporting the blue haired maniac, like I told you before you kicked me out your office. And the Order of the Shadow pair is in mid lane and the jungle." Morgana explained before looking to Bryon with a sultry gaze and curling her finger under his chin. "See you on the rift, handsome~" she purred once more before leaving. Bryon stuttered at the alluring touch of the younger angel, being enticed to watch her leave by eyeing her swaying hips. Even with the long tattered purple skirt she wore, her well proportioned rear could be seen through the contours.

Kayle cleared her throat to pull the males attention away from her younger sister's rear, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, you made it to Diamond. Congradulations, Bryon." Kayle stated with a minor bite in her tone. "You have come a long way from using magic scriptures to land kill shots on champions and avoid projectiles."

"Aw come on, Kayle. I told you I was sorry. I don't use scripts anymore!" Bryon protested.

"That is good. I am genuinely proud that you found your way to the upper echelons of rank. And while I am a little disappointed that you neglected to tell me of your advancement, I am willing to forgive it." she added.

"Thanks Kayle. In all honesty, if it wasn't for your teachings, I would have likely been still a sour summoner stuck in bronze rank because of my attitude." he replied.

"Well if you're looking to repay my directions, you could by indulging me in some coffee later?" she asked, partly hopeful to take the leap and gain his attraction. If there was ever a time to open up socially, she'd have to start with the one male she had grown to like.

"I'd love to, Kayle, but I have plans later with friends. I'll rain check you though." Bryon answered.

"Oh...well alright. I expect you to keep your word however!" she ordered, earning a smile from the male. It was then that the platforms began whirring to life, champions linking to the summoners and teleporting to the rift. "Well, see you on the rift!"

"Yup!" Bryon answered as he moved to his position besides Jinx's summoner, and Kayle flew onto the platform where her summoner faced. She immediately saw herself in her Silver armor and smiled.

 _Not my favorite one, but it's nice._ She mused internally. _This is going to be a good game._

 **Half and hour later…**

Kayle sighed as she watched the enemy nexus shatter to pieces, the Loose Cannon jumping for joy as the finishing blow was made and their victory assured. She removed her helmet from her head, running a gloved hand through her hair to free her vision and looked up to the close by fountain to see the scores of each champion. While her team flourished with kills far exceediing deaths, she was the only one out, barely breaking even with 3/5/4. Even her sister, who was the cornerstone to victory for the most part, finished with a killstreak and an ending score of 7/2/16.

 _That was a lot more difficult than I anticipated…_ she internally protested, having to fight the recently redesigned Fist of Sha-Rogue Assassin in top lane. _I can see why many have oppositions about her recent attitude and technique change. she's more...aggressive than before._

The angel activated her recall, seeing all but her younger sister present within the enemy base. She hummed in curiosity at the absence of the Fallen Angel, and furrowed her brow as she saw the younger sibling not in the base fountain when she recalled fully to teleport back to the Institute. _Where did Morgana go?_

The angel finally teleported back to the platforms, seeing her sister void from the room as well. More curiously, Bryon was gone from the room as well.

 _She was awful giggly during the match...and she is normally never quick to vacate the rift._ She contemplated, not hearing the male behind her congratulate her for their success. The Judicator took to flight, exiting the chambers quickly in search of the sense she keeps with Morgana. She picked up on the tendrils of her magic quickly, but was surprised to see it behind the closed door of a custodial closet around the corner. Just as she was to approach the door, she watched the frame open on it's own, the Fallen Angel exiting it while adjusting her already loose top and skirt. She furrowed her brow as she turned back to the open door with a sultry glare and tugged Bryon out from the room by the collar, pulling him down to her level and locking her lips with his vehemently.

It didn't take any divine knowledge or intuition to understand immediately what Kayle witnessed.

The Fallen Angel broke the lock, a trail of saliva falling from between them as their tongues loosened their twisted hold on one another. "I'll see you later, big boy~" she purred, biting his lip once more.

"Can't wait, sexy. Want me to bring the drinks again?" Bryon replied, pulling the angel from her lower back into his body and roaming his hand to her ass for a greedy squeeze. The mage exhaled hotly at the touch.

"If it means ripping my underwear off again...bring the stronger stuff. I want it to be as _good_ as it just was _._ "the summoner chuckled lowly before slapping her rear strongly and breaking their embrace, walking further down the hall away from the angel siblings. Morgana sighed dreamily before laughing loud enough for the ears of the Judicator to hear. "He tried, you know? But you were such a stick that he leapt at me instantly. it's a shame too, I wouldn't have minded sharing him."

"….How long?" Kayle asked briskly, restraining her tone from going dark in vain.

"How long, you ask? Well there was yesterday night when I went to his place and we tried toys. There was that weekend a while back where we stayed at the hotel for visiting. That was the day I found out he really liked titfucks. There was the time in the park last month...hmmm how long has it been?" Morgana teased. She hummed as she felt the burning sear of Kayle's blade pointed at her back.

" **How. Long.** " she repeated, venom drenching her tone.

"Five months. On and off really. He tried to talk with you, but you were too proud to pay attention to the hints he made. it's a shame really, he's got quite the appetite. And the equipment to back it up as well. But then again, a sexual plank of wood like you wouldn't know." the Fallen Angel mocked.

"Call it off. You know how I feel about this." Kayle warned.

"Do I?" Morgana stated sarcastically.

" **MORGANA.** "

The Fallen Angel spun on her heel, eyeing the elder sibling in annoyance, swatting her blade away from being pointed at her. "Tell you what, Kayle. If you can convince him that you are interested, if you can woo him into bed, I will gladly leave him alone." she offered, crossing her arms under her chest. "I will even deny his summons so you can spend as much quality time with him. But if he calls on me before that, he's mine. Still open to sharing, but I know you aren't much for three ways. Oh wait! You don't even do vanilla. How boring is that?"

"I accept." Kayle replied resolutely, dropping her blade from her sister's chest. The support smiled at the Judicator, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see what you do!" she cheered. Kayle opted to ignore her words, storming past her in a huff. Morgana only smiled as she watched her sister depart. "I can't wait to see _how_ you do, _sister._ "

Kayle was never one to show her emotions in public. Especially negative ones. It was easy for people to see the problems others were going through when they presented emotions on their face. Primary reason for her to wear her helmet so frequently. But at this moment she couldn't care less about the perspectives of those around her. She flew as fast as she could to the one place that could spark her victory in the challenge Morgana gave her. The one person who could easily aid her. And arriving to the abode of her target, she knocked hard on the door for their attention.

The attention of one redhead Bounty Hunter.

Sarah Fortune opened to see a livid and frustrated angel at her door, immediately knowing what the situaton was just on principle. "Morgana crossed the line, huh?" she asked, leaning in the doorway of her residence at the League.

"I'll take your offer." Kayle said simply.

"Let's go. We have A LOT of work to do." Sarah finished, gesturing the angel into her home.

 **Four hours later...**

Kayle never second guessed her decisions. She stood by principles of righteousness and valiance. She never wavered her resolve to an objective regardless to the obstacles. Whenever she had a goal in mind, it was trivial to her to focus on it. And it was that steeled resolve, that hardened determination that gave her the mindset of one who makes just decisions. Of a leader willing to take risks for the sake of those around her. And to this day, it has not failed her.

It was on this day, she finally second guessed her decision ever.

"A-are you absolutely certain _this_ would appeal to him?" Kayle said cautiously, eyeing herself in the mirror with so many mixed signals if she was a traffic light, the road would have a body count of crashed vehicles.

"Are you doubting me, Veggie?" Miss Fortune remarked, her hands resting on her waist as she did a one over on the angel before her. She paused, humming as she stared at the upper body of the Judicator. "...hang on. I see what you're getting at."

Kayle almost sighed in relief at the sudden agreement, ready to throw off this ridiculous outfit the Bounty Hunter threw onto her and find another route to her objective. She hitched her sigh, however, when she felt the strings on her back tug violently, her chest puffing far more further and breaking her ability to breathe normally. "There we go! More cleavage!" the redhead cheered.

"That's...not what I meant…!" Kayle protested, trying to breathe through restrained airways. The redhead hummed as she loosened the knot she made and let the angel breathe. Kayle gasped out heavily, drinking sweet oxygen and bodily freedom. "I mean this whole thing! What in the nine hells am I wearing?!"

"Oh? it's quite simple. That red and black fur-lined corset is from the Gunny Bunny convention I went to a few years ago, those red stilettos are from my secret agent dress, the gold heart ornaments I had taken from a girlie a while back while she was fucking the bounty I had. That coat I bought a few weeks ago, which if you mess it up you owe me four hundred valors, and the makeup is mine of course!" Sarah explained.

"Why does the corset have slots for my wings?! WHY DID YOU DYE MY WINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Kayle protested.

"You can't be a sexy angel without changing from the incorruptible colors! Every guy wants a hot babe to come from heaven and fuck them senseless, the theme is more realistic with this." she continued.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PROMISCUOUS ANGEL! I WANTED TO LEARN HOW TO PROPERLY APPEAL TO HIM!" she shouted.

"This will appeal to him! Trust me, veggie. A sexy angel in red? He wouldn't think twice of Morg after a night with you."

"I'm not looking to...f-fornicate with him! That's so vulgar!" Kayle stomped.

"From what you told me, that's the objective of that little bet you and Morg made, isn't it?"

Kayle blushed. "Y-yes, it is...but she doesn't have to know about something like that! I could just say we did."

"And get caught lying by her that sex sensor thing she did in your office? Either you'd rather be embarassed that way or by telling her that you're still an ice cube in the bedroom, both aren't gonna keep him around, veg."

"And stop calling me that!"

"Veggie, you came to me to accept my offer. Until you have him balls deep in you or rejected horribly, I will address you as I see fit." Sarah affirmed. "And you need to stick your ass out more. Hard for anyone to know how divine that body is with you hiding it under a suit of armor."

Kayle clenched her teeth, irritation welling fast. "The armor was meant to symbolize protection and valor…!" she seethed.

"And now this is to symbolize allure and heightened femininity. You can't say that I didn't put in work to your outfit right now." Sarah returned. Kayle looked back into the full body mirror to eye her outfit. While she felt beyond humiliated at the appearance, somewhere within her she could agree that the outfit and colors played the theme correctly. She was, of course very sour about discoloring her pure white wings, but simple dyes can be cleaned from her feathers and if not, she had means to cleanse them herself with her magic. And in comparison to some of the more outlandish attire people like Evelynn wear constantly, if those shrouds that just barely cover her body count, she would only need to wear this once and outsde the vision of those around her.

"I...will admit. This isn't the worst thing I have seen anyone wear…" Kayle conceded. The redhead giggled in triumph.

"And?"

"It does show off my curves...but is that what he would be attracted to? What if he doesn't like overly promiscuous women?" she asked. Sarah raised and eyebrow.

"You just told me you caught your sister and summoner making out inside a broom closet at the end of a match. Justifying the 'adjustments' you explained they were making to wardrobe, he doesn't seem too against DTF women." she retorted.

"What is D.T.F.?" Kayle asked, genuinely confused.

"What you need to be for this to work. Now come on. I already ordered the gateau for you to hide in so the guy could open his surprise cake and find a sweeter treat inside. Press the button on the floor to open the top and the button on the right to signal mission abort." she stated hurriedly, shoving the angel forward to the gateau in her living room. "Remember, stained by you, sold to you. I don't wanna see a wrinkle on my coat."

"I-I get it! don't push so much! I haven't gotten used to wearing these heels!" Kayle protested, stepping into the small entry of the oversized fake cake. The faux confection was designed to be simple. White icing with red heart fondant and red swirls decorating it.

"Trust me, if he's like you described, those will be thrown off at his shoulders." Sarah concluded as she pushed the angel into the seat within. "Now remember the plan and dance okay? Seductive touches and slow teases to get HIM to strip you. Do exactly as you remember from Nidalee and Evelynn."

"W-wait! Nidalee had a po-" the Judicator was cut off as the door was shut, leaving the inside as soundproofed to the world as the outside. The Bounty Hunter dusted off her hands with a satisfied smirk, before taking a single folded piece of paper and writing the address of the summoner's apartment on it. She grabbed the handle of the cart holding the gateau and pushed it to the door, opening it and handing the black haired woman wearing a tuxedo on the other side the note.

"Alright, Marie. let's get this gift to the soon to be couple. Remember, if you don't see a guy answer the door, don't drop it off." Sarah ordered. "If you get notice of a happy john, come back for the second payment, aye?"

"Yes, cap'n!" the young lady returned, before directing the large cake down the hall.

"Aye. I can't wait to see how she turns out after this."

Kayle sat inside the large cake, only having the ability to see through the top of the dessert with the very thin paper covering it. She could only sit there nervous adjusting herself to comfort with her wings, her mind reeling as to how to go about it all, hoping a praying that this would work and that Morgana hadn't already gotten to Bryon beforehand. She was surprised by the sudden pause of movement she felt from their movement, looking up to see the ceiling light.

 _What's going on out there…?_ On the outside, Marie casually paced through the halls of the institute, passing numerous people who could only eye the large confection curiously. She had paused and pulled out her summoner orb for a moment to check an incoming message, stopping the cart abruptly close to the wall and turning away.

"Marie?" a male called out. The woman looked up to see a male with an identical tuxedo from the same company making the gateaus eyeing her from the corner she was about to turn. "Marie, is that you?"

"Michael?" she called to ask. The male smiled widely as he paused his own delivery of a similar confection to the right of the one Kayle had and laughed along with Marie. "Holy shit, it's been forever Mike! How are you?"

"You know, hanging in there. My gods, you look amazing since the academy! Did you become a summoner too?"

"Yeah! Wait, you work for the Heartseeker Confections too?"

"Yeah! I started last year. When did you get in?"

"About a month ago. Gotta deliver this parcel to some guy for my main champion. What about you?"

"This one is going to some birthday party as a gift from one of the friends. Tough thing is I can't remember where the place is." he replied. "They gave me an place i've never hear of but no precise address."

"Here let me see it." the woman offered, grabbing the slip almost identical to the one Sarah gave her and reading it. "Oh this is real easy. it's the Diamond divisions residentials on the south end of the institute. The emblem of the rank will be on the gates getting in."

"Thanks a lot. This will make my night a lot faster." Michael sighed. The black haired woman smiled mischievously, pointing a finger into his shirt.

"Faster, eh? If that's the case...how about you and I get together, for old times sake?" she offered. The male hummed playfully.

"Depends on if you're still with that guy from way back."

"Please. He was short tempered and a brick in bed. Unlike my old friend with benefits here that happens to work in the same job I have." she purred. "And from what I heard, quite the pleaser from _your_ last little 'pet'"

"Can't say she enjoyed the concept, considering im single now."

"feeling like being friends wit

"I don't know about friends with benefits, Marie. we're not 'exploring' like back then. I might be tempted to take you for myself this time around."

"You say it like that wasn't the plan to begin with."

"It wasn't. But is now. I'll drop off my parcel and you handle yours. Then we meet up at the 'spot'." he suggested.

"Ooooh. So quick to get to it? Not even dinner and a movie?"

"You hated movies and never liked waiting."

"And you remembered my preferences? Man after my heart after all. I'll see you later then sweetie~" Marie finished, grabbing the gateau on the right while Michael took the one on the left. Both completely unaware of their parcels but more than excited for their rendezvous in time. Kayle felt her parcel move once the two finished planning their meeting, unaware that the female escorting her to the destination turned into a guy taking her elsewhere.

 _I wonder what the pause was. Maybe she had to use the bathroom? Or got lost?_ It wasn't for roughly another fifteen minutes that she felt another stop, before she faintly heard the sound of knocking and a males voice. Soon she was moved into what she could perceive a new room, before pressing the button of the cake that opened the top and springing out, wings wide open and arms out. She looked down to see the dumbfounded gaze of not only a male much, _much_ different than her desired summoner, but three others with their jaws to the floor. There was a very tense pause as Kayle surveyed the room that wasn't Bryon's living room, the four males that weren't Bryon himself, and the predicament of what she could see was some special event for the male in front of her.

"Holy..." the male in front of her breathed.

"…Fuck." the other three finished. It was then that the angel dropped her arms and stepped on the button that was to abort, a small light springing from the cake and a weak siren blaring.

 **Meanwhile** _ **...**_

On the opposite end of the institute, Marie had reached her destination, knocking lightly on the apartment door. It was a lot quieter around the destination, enough that she could hear the strained voices from within the apartment. She could hear the locks of the door click hastily, before the frame swung open to the summoner with only his sports shorts on and his upper body bare. The sheen on sweat and musk of sex tainted the air, one Marie couldn't miss or wait for from her rendezvous.

"Can I help you?" Bryon asked, slightly panting and flustered.

"I have a delivery for a Bryon? Specialty from Sarah Fortune herself." Marie replied. Bryon squinted his gaze to the black haired woman, looking at the gateau with hearts designed on it.

"I...have no clue what you are talking about. I didn't order or request Miss Fortune to send-"

"Whose at the door, hottie?" a female called from behind the summoner. Before he could respond he felt the roaming hands of his company around his waist and rolling down his body until it dug underneath his shorts. He hitched as the feeling of soft fingers teasing and urging him on his still solid cock ran up his spine.

"Some d-delivery. I...nnngh...don't want it." Bryon answered. The Fallen Angel, nude save the pair of blatantly noticable stained underwear, peeked from around the taller male to see the black haired female before him, before eyeing the gateau curiously. After sensing the aura of the cake, she noticed that it was a bored female escort within the false cake with fake wings on her back.

"Oh? Maybe the cute lady sending the package would like to join our...play date?" Morgana suggested, emphasizing the option to both Bryon and Marie. The young woman blushed, still flustered from her encounter with her coworker and future bed partner. "She did interrupt when you were about to use the back entry~"

"N-no thank you, ma'am. I am just here to deliver this-"

"A cake? Well I must say whoever sent it pulled out all the stops for it too." Morgana interjected, stepping from around the summoner and swiping a bit of icing from the top. With a single finger coated in confection cream, she sucked her finger of it clean, running the same finger down her body to her breasts and rolling the finger around her pert nipple. All the while the young woman glued to the allure of that digit, her eyes stuck on the well endowed orbs of the mage. "But unfortunately my newest relationship here doesn't feel interested in the gift. You can run along now."

Marie, flabbergasted at the mixture of arousal and anxiousness, merely nodded in acceptance before grabbing the handle to the cart and rushing away. Morgana's sultry smile fell as she watched the young lady leave, disappointment filling her gaze as she realized her correct assumption that Kayle wasn't going to come.

 _I was actually looking forward to that threeway…_ she thought idly before sighing. _Oh well. I have a new boytoy with eight inches and three bottles of wine._

"R-relationship?" Bryon called in question, earning a hungry look from the Fallen Angel.

"Oh, yes. You're mine now." Morgana announced, gently pushing the summoner back into his apartment and closing the door behind her. "And we still have a long night of validation. Starting with this big boy finding home back inside me~"


	2. Chapter 2

Jiro had expected his three friends to host a party for his twenty first birthday when he got up. He planned to be at least five drinks in before the mystery surprise his friend Oswald had in store for him joined them. Knowing his friend, it's likely be something that he mainly enjoys but wants him to indulgence. He expected many new things to be open to him with this change of life, being a full on adult as a summoner within the institute. While his privileges expanded, so did his responsibility. As his body developed, so did his mind. Everything in life for a man as he gets older becomes predictable as the days mesh together.

It was a jaw dropping surprise to see the party favor his childhood buddy pop out of the oversized fake cake with real wings. It didn't stop when said party favor has not moved from the sofa between him and Oswald, her face in her hands while the music continued,

"Okay, Oz. I can admit you know how to pick them, but I advise getting one more...lively next time. Which there will be if you're paying for actual angels." Sidney spoke up after the extensive quiet.

"I swear, I didn't think the thing had actual angels for strippers." Oswald replied. "And If this is the basic package, do we get champions in the higher levels?"

It wasn't until the Judicator herself began sniffling before the two paused. Within seconds, Kayle began crying heavily, tears falling down her cheeks and mascara staining her face. Jiro furrowed his brow at the angel, unsure how or why the escort suddenly started crying before sitting next to her and cautiously placing a hand to her shoulder.

"H-hey there...What's wrong?" Jiro asked gently, trying his best to avoid glariing at the cleavage of the angel besides him. "What's your name?"

Kayle looked up from her hands to the male besides her, heartbroken from the failure that was her attempt to capture Bryon's attention. "Y-you don't know me?" she asked, surprised that the three didn't automatically pick up on her since they all seemed to be summoner's.

"I'm really good at remembering faces with names, but I can't recall seeing yours around the institute. Are you actually an angel? Or are these wings top shelf hextech?" he asked. Kayle was surprised to see the same look of curiosity from the other three males, save the last one who was enjoying his beverage more than the situation. It was then that she realized she wasn't wearing her armor, and her actual features were possibly unseen by these four prior to today.

"Heh...makes sense you don't recognize me. Probably the first and last time I'm gonna be seen without my armor." Kayle said despondently. Jiro cocked an eyebrow at her implication, before the words registered in his mind and her voice clicked in his thoughts.

"Wait...you sound familiar. Like disturbingly familiar." he stated. "...from today…Elton."

The uninterested male looked from his spot to Jiro with a raised brow. "Yo."

"We played a match earlier right?"

"Yeah. I was Jinx, that random was playing Morgana and Oz was Rammus." he answered. "Still a little sour that random left at the last five minutes with Morgana, but we won anyway. You went top with-"

"With **Kayle.** " Jiro finished ominously, looking back to the angel beside him with revelation. "That's where I remember you from. You're the Judicator."

It was then that everyone save the angel paled, their excitement drowning immediately as they realized they had just been talking dirty about the Judicator of the institute directly in front of her. If the first moment wasn't tense, this one was thick enough that you'd need a chainsaw to cut it. Sidney was the first to say anything as downed the rest of the beer he had in his hand and moved from his spot across the gateau to the recliner chair Elton was seated at.

"Welp, I'm gonna get a head start on packing my shit. Thanks for making this the last party we'll have as summoners, Oz." Sidney spat as he grabbed his jacket from the back rest and tossed it over his shoulders.

"Wait, Sid!" Jiro called out.

"Like hells! The last time I did ANYTHING wrong I was put into three week suspension! I'd rather be ready to leave with some pride than collect my shit off the ground with a boot in my ass!" Sidney retorted.

"We don't even know why Kayle is here to begin with. Just chill out for a minute." Jiro offered. "Which brings me back to the beginning. Why are you here Kayle, and more importantly, in an escort gateau? And why are you crying?"

"It matters not why I am here or why I am crying. And you don't have to worry about being expelled, summoner. I wish for no memory of this evening anyway..." Kayle replied.

"Why? You seemed so cheerful when I summoned you earlier. What happened?" Jiro asked again. Kayle looked to the male to see his platinum blonde hair and soft blue eyes look to her in genuine concern. She looked to the other three to see equally worried looks, be it from avoiding consequence or her predicament, she couldn't tell.

"That...that random summoner you spoke of that summoned my younger sister. This was supposed to be for him." she explained. "I had been attracted to him from before he was Diamond rank, but I had discovered my sister had claimed him before I had the chance. This was my last chance to express my feelings to him, but justifying how late it is in the day, and how horribly this plan went, I can only assume she has already fully captured him."

"The random was a Diamond? What was his name?" Sidney asked.

"Bryon." Kayle answered. It was then that Sidney began laughing suddenly.

"Dude, not cool. You don't have to laugh at her." Oswald shot.

"I'm not laughing at her! I'm laughing at that boosted piece of shit, Bryon! Hahahahaha!" Sidney continued, earning confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean boosted?" Elton asked.

"I mean thatt literally! That asswipe paid off like four people to fill in his matches under his summoner name who was four tiers above him to put him in Diamond. My ex was with a guy who he paid off like, seven hundred or so valors?" Sidney explained.

"Now that you mention it, he wasn't acting at the same level we normally are. didn't he get really heated over you stealing farm?"

"The guy who summoned Morgana to support...was upset over the carry Jinx killing minions..." Oswald said from the side. "...how long did you know that guy, Kayle?"

"I knew him from his earlier months. He was reported for verbal abuse and intentionally leaving matches." Kayle explained, her previous loss of emotion returned as new information was brought to light. "He was ranked silver four months ago."

"Proof positive. How could a silver rank suddenly jump to diamond, but have the same mentality and attitude of a silver rank? Sounds like a boost to me." Elton added.

"I know I reported him after that game." Oswald stated offhandedly. It was then that the angel realized that out of everything she had done, it was for someone who would easily drop her for her younger sister, and most of Morgana's relations ended with her satisfaction and boredom of the other.

 _Just like a body count..._ she concluded mentally. It was then that the angel finally stretched a small smile, before snickers broke from her voice. The four men watched on in confusion as the angel burst into laughter suddenly. Elton was the first to feel the contagious effect of the laughter, breaking out into the jovial chorus with Kayle. Soon Jiro snickered into his own laugh, before Oswald and Sidney looked to each other and laughed lightly at the ring. It took several seconds before everyone was able to calm themselves, Kayle having to wipe the tear from her eye.

"And here I was, so certain that someone like him worked hard and excelled when I couldn't see his progress to begin with." Kayle stated. "I was attracted to him because of my sister and it turns out he's just someone who paid to be decent. I feel like a fool."

"Don't say that, Kayle. Everyone gets that way about a crush at some point." Jiro explained. "Hell I remember when Oz tried to get his last girlfriend with a scavenger hunt."

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Oswald retorted. Sidney broke out into a stronger laugh at the mention.

"Didn't you try to sing for her too?!" Sidney added, laughing at the memory.

"I...I did not!"

It was then that the sound of a cat being murdered filled the ears of the occupants to the room. Looking over to Elton, they saw his summoner orb out with a recording playing of some of the most god awful singing Kayle could imagine. Listening to the detuned singing would have rendered her deaf and bleeding from her ears, but the comedy that came with it made her snicker and giggle.

" _Babyyyy! I just wanna get next to you!"_ Jiro mimicked along with the recording, earning a chorus of laughter from everyone save Oswald, who only hid his face in his hands.

"I will have you know I have an excellent singing voice!" Oswald proclaimed.

"Is that why your neighbors called Caitlyn and Vi over for that murder they heard from your bathroom window?" Sidney retorted.

"They came because they're still looking for the house pets you cook in your terrible food, Sid." Oswald shot back. Jiro and Elton laughed and pointed at the summoner mockingly. "Here's a cooking tip, bro: don't pick up dinner from the pound or the sewers."

Kayle was left in a laughing fit, which surprised the four guys as they normally saw the angel strict and hardened in emotion. She notices that the rest of them aren't laughing with her, but sees them smiling at her.

"you know, I'd never expect the Judicator to actually laugh like that." Elton stated.

"Same." Oswald agreed.

"Ditto." Sidney added.

"Kayle, you shouldn't beat yourself up about one guy. There are tons others who literally respect, admire and are attracted to you for you." Jiro stated solemnly. "You shouldn't have to dress up and throw some escort service to appeal to a loser like Bryon of all people. To be fair, everyone here at least figured you to not be overly interested in a relationship considering how intolerant you seem to be."

"I wasn't for a while...but then my office got colder and quieter. It doesn't help that I am so far out of the range of optimal summoning that I get five matches a week to accept. Then there is my sister, who seems to bring home a new guy every few days. it's almost routine for me when I see her walk in with someone else. They have sex that night, relax in the living room the next day, go out to eat, and she comes back no more than an hour later saying he was a bore and she's going back out for a drink." Kayle explained. "At first, I thought it vulgar she would openly sleep with anyone that catches her fancy, but then I started seeing myself wanting her confidence to woo anyone. And here we are, my attempt to be my younger sibling."

"I mean, why not just try asking someone out?" Sidney asked. "For girls, from what I have seen, it's a lot easier than for guys really. We have to build ourselves to appeal to you, all you have to do is look decent or be gifted with nice assets. Speaking of which, little out of place really, but you are really attractive, Kayle, in your own right."

"Thank you." Kayle replied with a smile.

"We just have to work on your social skills. Like hearing your summoner congratulate you on a good performance in the match you had!" Jiro playfully protested. "Swear I was talking to a brick wall earlier that flew out faster than I could catch."

"Yes…i am deeply sorry for ruining you all's evening with my dilemma. You even managed to cheer me up. I barely even know you all." Kayle said, earning a wave from Jiro.

"Don't worry about it. And if you're curious to my friends here, let me introduce you properly." Jiro began, poiinting to the platinum blond male across the sofa from him. "That popcicle dork over there with the silverish hair is my childhood bud, Oswald. he's from the Freljord and is Diamond four."

"Needs to step his game up in the jungle with Camille if he wants to get to Masters before season ends." Sidney added, earning a flip of the finger from Oswald. "I'm not lying. You dived into three people and talked about back up."

"That jerk talking smack with no hair over there is Sidney. He's the oldest out of all of us but he's got the brain capacity of a fetus from time to time." Jiro added. "Kinda explained by his Zaun roots."

"Before you argue, your stupid ass decided to go lethality Amumu yesterday." Oswald added.

"Ya'll were talking so much crap about my builds but guess what, tank Ekko got nerfed and reworked, Overheal Fiora is a challenger pocket pick, and I'm still kicking peoples asses with blue Illaoi!" Sidney challenged.

"Blue Illaoi? The Priestess?" Kayle asked. "I am familiar with the champion but not that characteristic."

"Don't bother challenging it. It's a build set for Illaoi with enough mana and sustain to fight the void outside the rift should it be necessary." Elton stated.

"And the last one on the list is Sir Elton from Demacia. He likes long walks on the beach, a good book and fantasizing about Piltover female champions." Jiro explained. Unlike the other two, Elton merely shrugged in retort to the chide.

"Eh, what can I say? Caitlyn and Vi can lock me up any day of the week so long as they end up in my cell bed." he answered. "Regardless to the introductions of us and my affinity to police women, the man of the hour and the one you were supposed to dance for before you broke down in tears over there is Jiro. He's Ionian, and he turned twenty one today."

"Oh? Well happy birthday, summoner." Kayle called, earning a nod from the male

"That also begs the question..." Oswald added. "If you were to be sent to one place, what happened to the package I paid for?"

"Sounds like a refund to me. You never got your actual purchase, and no one here got to throw valor bills at a chick taking her clothes off." Sidney explained as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Either that or file a complaint to the company. i'd at least like an edible cake if I didn't get the escort I paid for."

"Yeah. I'll do that tomorrow. For now, I'm gonna enjoy the free drinks Elton brought to the fullest." Oswald concluded, downing the remainder of his own beverage and grabbing another. It was then that Kayle realized that should he file the complaint about the service, the word would circle back to the person Miss Fortune knew, and potentially back to the red head herself. And Sarah Fortune's lips were as freely expressive as her outfits were suggestive. She could only imagine the torture of word getting back to her younger sister. She could hear the laughing fits Morgana would have about discovering her elder sister was an escort.

"W-wait! It's not that bad is it? You don't have to file a complaint." Kayle suddenly asked, earning raised brows from everyone.

"Why? You're as much a victim as he is. You were sent to the wrong address by the fault of the poor employee awareness. Hells, I wouldn't be surprised if you went down to the place sword blazing for the delivery guy that showed up." Elton explained.

"It's just that this night has been a huge toss of mistakes, wouldn't it be better to just leave it as is and forget about it?" she suggested.

"I can't forget about three hundred and fifty valors, Kayle. Either I get my money back or we find that actual delivery and bring her here." Oswald affirmed. Kayle bit down on her finger, seeing her options to refrain the platinum blond from tipping the dominoes of her pride to hell. She looked to the four males in the room, all pretty set on the outcome and casually going to grab another drink while Jiro turned on the television and turned off the music.

Then it struck her. "W-well...what if I took her place?" she asked suddenly, jumping from the couch between Jiro and Oswald. There was a thick pause that made it seem like time had completely stopped for everyone, before they all slowly looked back to the angel in disbelief.

"What?" they all said simultaneously.

"I-I mean you bring up a valid point. No one can just forget paying three hundred and fifty valors and not getting what they paid for. But it would be more of a waste for all of us since I did come dressed like this." she reasoned. "Besides, I feel like I owe you something for all of this. And it is your birthday, Jiro."

The summoner in question looked to his Freljordian associate with similar raised eyebrows, both looking to acertain the words that were just given. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do any of this."

"Y-yes, I am certain. So long as this mishap doesn't leave this room, I am content with providing some entertainment." Kayle answered. There was a minor pause where everyone took an approval glance to the others, before Jiro was the first to answer completely.

"...Fuck it. I have no issues to getting a show from a champion. Anyone else feel like arguing?" Jiro asked.

"Nah...I'm down." Elton said.

"I'm good to enjoy myself."Sidney returned.

"My life is complete." Oswald mumbled.

"The court rules in your favor, Kayle. Do you know how to dance is the question?" Jiro finished, leaning back casually into the seat he was in. the angel, first sighing in relief to the deal struck, picked up a cd from the gateau she recalled Miss Fortune handing her for music and walked over to where the music played previously. Switching out the two discs, she hit the play button and was surprised to hear a familiar song her sister enjoys deeply (Deadmau5 – Hey Baby). As the kicks popped along and the bass rumbled within her body, she could recall the alluring motions and twists from the numerous women of the champion roster.

Within seconds, the angel felt the groove of the base, matching the sudden sway of her hips to the rhythm perfectly and unconsciously accentuating her backside to the eyes of the men observing her, who equally bobbed their heads to the steadily increasing rhythm. The Judicator had no clue what drove her body to move so fluidly or sultrily, but flowing with the music stole her control away the moment the drums entered the rhythm. She spun around quickly to face the Ionian, her gaze turned seductive before she strut towards him with each hit of the kick. Reaching the male she dipped low in her red stilettos until she was at his eye level and used his knees as leverage to rise back to her full height, giving the male a glorious view of her accentuated cleavage, even going as far as nearly brushing her bare upper chest and collar against his face. As the vocals entered the mix, Kayle bit down on her lip and threw her hair over her opposite shoulder, her wings spreading out suddenly as her body rocked to the beat and lyrics.

 _I don't know what or how this is...but this is a lot more fun than I thought it to be!_ Kayle thought in elation as she spun around once more, rocking her hips with her hands on her sides. Jiro was beyond stunned at the amazing allure the angel could radiate, but with each motion she made he could feel himself glued to her body and widen at the assets she held no reservation to flaunt. It wasn't until Kayle dipped back down with her lower body and ungodly smooth thighs that he widened his eyes, pulling out the wad of valor singles he saved for the original stripper and tossing them to the angel.

Sidney, Elton and Oswald could only sit there watching absolutely flabbergasted at the unimaginable display of sexual allure the angel was providing. Sidney had wiped his eyes while Oswald and Elton sat speechless before Oswald began cheering on the angel.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh! Go get it girl!" he called, pumping his fist in the air to the beat as he watched. Soon Elton joined in the cheers, whistling loudly as the beat hit the down tempo leaving mostly base and sexualized dialogue, followed by the cat calls and additional tosses of valors to the angel. The Judicator seemed to turn her body into a living embodiment of each word, drawing sensual touches on the Ionian and moving to each motion almost as if she was the one making the track. Her motions turned physical as she turned back around and straddled the summoner's lap, grinding herself back and forth and side to side atop his steadily heating loins. As the kicks and beat dropped back into the song, she stood on the couch, rocking her hips directly in front of his face. The young summoner felt no restraint on placing his hands to her sides, the song swaying his hold along with her hips as he marveled at the intense contact between them.

 _I can feel their eyes glued to me...they're gazes like hot knives to my skin...and it feels so...so exhilarating...so intoxicating._ Kayle breathed internally, her eyes thrown over her shoulder as the cheers continued, joined with what she correctly figured was the lecherous gazes of three other male summoners. She bit down on her bottom lip, before reaching for the edge of the coat Sarah gave her and peeling the jacket off her shoulders, tossing it away carelessly and dipping low once more until she was inches away from the summoner. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she raised her backside up slowly, exposing her upskirt to the two behind her and the alluring curve of her back to the remaining male besides her. The open view boiled the minds and lower bodies of each male, stoked like drywood to an open flame by the numerous drinks had prior.

Elton was the first to move from his place, standing and reseating himself on the armrest of the sofa Kayle, Jiro and Oswald were on for a closer view. Sidney followed suit soon after unconsciously, taking his jacket off as well and dropping it to the floor behind him carelessly. As the three males huddled around the angel while she continued to ride atop the Ionian summoner, Kayle delved further and further into the act, losing herself to the beat of the music until she felt the wandering and emboldened hand of the birthday boy ride up her leg and underneath her lace skirt. She gasped lightly, both taken aback and invigorated by the sensual feel. What was mild interest and kind gesture to a plan turned into a confliction of her carnal silence and reason.

"G-getting bolder, aren't we?" she cooed, attempting to lure a satisfied reaction from the male and oblivious to the others who watched.

"I have to pay for your services, don't I?" Jiro returned as he slipped his hand between the lingerie underwear and gained a fleshy feel of her ass from under her skirt. With his free hand he pulled hers from his shoulder to feel on his crotch, the now swollen genitalia under his pants reaching her touch and surprising her. "And let's be honest here. You wanted to enjoy what Morgana has with the opposite gender, right? Sounds like we can hit two birds with one stone."

Kayle had many thoughts and emotions swimming within her. The fact that she was enticing such a reaction to not one, but four men simultaneously both scaring and arousing her. She had no idea what to make of it initially with logic, considering her previous years were of relative sexual silence. Now here she was, surrounded by sinful intent and the meaty raw steak before the lions den. It didn't help that from what she saw, the four males were likely inebriated by alcohol and anxious for activity considering their stories. Truth be told, the angel was horrified at the prospect. But burning within her wasn't fear or horror, but unbridled excitement.

She wanted this. And the shudder of the second and third pair of hands to her body following the soft moan gave away that truth to her company. Oswald to the side ran his left hand over the smooth creamy skin of her thigh, relishiing the feel of her surprisingly thick appendages as he eased his sexual appetite at his loins with hiis free palm. Elton followed suit and began feeling up her arms and her left wing, each gentle touch rendering goosebumps to run on her skin.

"Let's _properly_ get our escort prepared for her services..." Sidney told, his voice low as his hands roamed from her back to her sides. His fingers grazing tenderly around her breasts, before they gave an experimental squeeze and earning a gasp. He smirked as he continued to work his hands on the modest C cup breasts. The rest of the males watching in envy and anticipation at her mounds moving.

Kayle was stunned to feel such perverse motions on her body, unfamiliar to the he gripped the lower hem of her corset which barely hid her midriff and tugged down lightly, eliciting the most enticing sight of her breasts being moved and teased from breaking from their bounds. Each male eyed the breaking doors of her outfit, before the final tug of the garment pulled the corset down and freed her modestly sized C cup breasts, her nipples pert and hardened from the stimulation.

"You should show yourself more, Kayle. No one would have guess you have a sexy body under all that armor." Elton stated.

"I-it's a s-symbol...mmmpph...of vigilance..." Kayle replied, her voice restricted by her desire to moan at the sweet touches on her sensitive skin.

"I respect that, Kayle. But you're not wearing your armor now, and the birthday boy gets first serve of his cake." Jiro called as he hiked up her skirt to show her rose red lingerie underneath. "And he hates waiting to enjoy it." Jiro moved the angel back, taking her off his lap and seating her onto the couch where he sat. Kayle was mildly perplexed at the sudden change, expecting the dance to be more for her actions than he, until she noticed him unbuckling the belt to his pants before letting the trousers fall to his knees, exposing his full length in her face. She could only gape at the presence of man was displayed directly in front of her, an alien sight to her.

The summoner began jerking himself slowly, the head of the erection eyeing the judicator angrily. "you know what to do with this, right?" Jiro asked. The stunned silence of the angel was enough answer for him to guide her body forward until she was pressed into his crotch with the sweltering man meat burning her cheek and suffocating her airways. "How about we start off with a simple kiss? Then you can do whatever you think is right."

Kayle looked up to the Ionian with a submissive expression, still uncertain how to bear with the situation but understanding from the infinite memories of her sister's innuendos the implication. She obliged to the request from the youngest male, pressing a chaste, inexperienced kiss onto the side of the manhood, before subconsciously adding more to the number. Eventually she stuck her tongue out from her lips and trailed it on the side of his erection, eliciting a satisfied sigh from him. When he placed a hand to the side of her head, his fingers slightly coiling into her hair, she could tell he wanted to move on, and slowly enveloped the head into her lips, letting her tongue glide over the bulbous head.

"Mmm...Little too gentle and inexperienced...but practice makes perfect, right?" Jiro joked as he began guiding the angel's head further onto his shaft and filling her mouth with cock. She reached about halfway before he let her pull away. "Keep doing that. It feels nice..."

 _Is...this what Morgana does? Does she...consume all those men who entered our home this way?_ Kayle contemplated, looking up to the satisfaction that framed Jiro's face. _Does this really feel good…? Does it taste good? I don't know...but I can't help but do more…_

Soon Kayle made a smooth pace of bobbing her head back and forth on Jiro's cock, her tongue moving along the length in sync with her lips. It was a pungent, almost choking flavor that made her head swim, and each second that she felt the shaft slide in her mouth was greeted with a rising desire to repeat it. A slow and enticing want to move faster and go deeper. The only thing staving her instincts from control was the minute whisper of sensible reason telling her to refrain from succumbing to pleasure. But the word alone tempted her. It lured her further than her reason could stave, only because her idea of pleasure in comparison to numerous other women was skewed and soundless.

She wanted pleasure. She wanted _more._

Several seconds passed before the growl of the summoner's associate drew attention. Kayle went from focusing on her motions to looking besides him to see both his friends with their own genitalia exposed and their hands easing the furiously throbbing manhood. "Dammit, Jiro. Stop taking your time with it and hurry up." Sidney called impatiently, gently shoving the Ionian's shoulder.

"Ugh...fine. But I get first to the main event." Jiro conceded, before gripping the other side of the angel's head strongly and forcing her down as far as possible on his cock. Kayle could do nothing but muffle a shocked cry into the manhood close to invading her throat and grasping onto the thighs of the Ionian. "Sorry Kayle. Company is getting antsy. Gotta pick up pace now." with that Jiro began pumping back and forward into the Judicator's mouth, earning shocked grunts and pants from the angel with each motion.

The shift in pace was a lot for Kayle to register, and she had little chance to accustom to the rapid and fervent thrusting into her mouth. The harsh punches of the head near her throat made sloppy, disgustingly wet noises from her, and she couldn't tell if she was horrified by the brutal abuse of her mouth or aroused by it. The latter more evident as the answer considering her loins burned hotter before growing moist at the abuse, and the only thing she could see was the satisfied glare from the Ionian.

 _M-my heads going...blank. I'm getting...dizzy..._ she struggled to fathom mentally, her body betraying her as her rationality did before. She coughed hard as Jiro unceremoniously stuffed his whole length far enough to choke the air from her, holding his place as she struggled to break free and find oxygen. He pulled away from the angel's mouth quickly, leaving her to cough again as her tongue fell from within her mouth.

"Ggghh...gods dammit, that felt good. Been a while since I got a blowjob." Jiro commented as he used the saliva coated from Kayle's mouth to continue stroking himself. "Alright, which one of you is first?"

"Dibs!" Sidney shouted immediately, nearly pushing the summoner out the way and presenting himself to the angel. Kayle eyed the newest set of genitalia for a second in sudden surprise before her hair was once again grabbed firmly before she could react and another shaft filled her orifice. Sidney wasted little time in bringing up pace for fucking the Judicator's available lips and tongue.

"Damn, dude. Stop being so impatient. You';re gonna fuck her head off being that rough!" Elton warned, shoving the Zaunite strongly.

"El, shut up. I haven't had any action in four months. If you wanna do it casual, go pay for another stripper and get her to be slow and gentle." Sidney shot back, not pausing his stride of thrusts into Kayle's mouth. The Judicator, abashed by the rougher treatment, had little reaction against the motions, eventually succumbing to the whim of the Zaunite as he fucked her mouth. She managed to get a taste of cock with Jiro, but was left with the harshness of sex through Sidney, and neither of which could she decide was the source of her horniness. Her saliva dribbled from her lips and coated her chin with a thin sheen, her lip gloss messily sticking onto Sidney's dick. It was rough and violent, a method the Judicator would no doubt scorn for in sensible circumstances. But nothing was sensible now.

"Well since we're all jumpin' in for turns, I'm gonna take my own enjoyment elsewhere." Oswald stated, grabbing the hand Kayle left on Sidney's hip and coiling her fingers around his cock, pushing and pulling the grip along to stroke himself. Kayle obliged to his desires, eventually moving her hand on her own.

"I wonder..." Elton mumbled as he sat besides the angel and slipped his right hand between her thighs and pressed on the now moist and hot lingerie she wore. "Would be rude not to get a little of what she's giving." soon the Demacian was rubbing her lower lips through the fabric of her underwear, wrapping his free hand around her body and capturing her left breast between his fingers. Kayle moaned into the shaft occupying her mouth as her core was stimulated suddenly. Each touch or rub on her nethers was like a jolt of lightning through her body, reawakening all her nerves at once. Eventually the Demacian added his fingers under the lingerie, digging his digits into her core in slow strides.

"She's getting really wet. And she's pretty tight, even for two fingers." Elton stated. Kayle felt nasty hearing about her pussy's reaction to stimulation, but continued to moan from the fingers within her. "You like having that prim and proper mouth of yours violated, don't you? Or maybe a spare hand copping a feel at these delicious tits?"

"Nah, man. She likes having something up her pussy while all of the above are happening. Maybe the Judicator is a closeted slut?" Oswald replied.

"Her...ahhh...sister definitely is. Mmmm...Maybe it runs in the family? Or angel's like being fucked?" Sidney added, moaning between his words from the bliss of the Judicator's lips.

"What's that thing Morg always says? 'Not all angels are good'?" Elton asked. "Seems like there was some truth to that."

 _Its...so s-strange...i feel so dirty...so d-disgusting...yet so alive._ She thought hearing the jeers and calls from her pleasure. _The Judicator...shamed and abused through the touch of another. I've fought for justice and righteousness for years here, longer in my home realm, but I'm obtaining relief and pleasure from carnal indecency and vulgar chides...like a common whore. It's so vulgar. So unfathomable. So wrong and yet so...s-so good!_ Kayle looked over to her hand occupied with Oswald's erection and shifted herself to envelope his dick in her mouth. She continued to alternate every dozen or so seconds of sucking them, her mouth moving back and forth on one's erection while her hand stroked off the other with her saliva as lubication. All the while she could feel herself fall deeper and deeper into her instinctive desire to fuck, increased by the teasing molestation from Elton.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Kayle. Maybe we should move to the main course?" Jiro called. Oswald and Sidney, hearing the birthday boy call for his turn, groaned in protest to having to leave as the angel was getting the groove of sucking them off. Elton pulled his hand from the crotch of the angel, a thin sheen of fluid coating his fingers. Jiro moved in front of the angel onto his knees, spreading her legs open and marveling at the stained underwear she was wearing. "Having fun tonight Kayle?"

The question was simple. Yet every thought and emotion that Kayle was subjected to rendered her unable to answer. She sat with her hands on her upper chest with her gaze going everywhere besides his eyes. "I…I don't...i-its-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Jiro answered for her, watching her go silent with a heavy blush on her face. "Let's get things up a notch." he finished before peeling the fabric from her crotch, smiling dangerously at the now bare and exposed womanhood of the Judicator. Using his thumbs he pulled the moist pink lips open to get a better view of the beautiful organ between her legs before lining his cock up to her entrance. She shuddered as he teased her cunt more with his bulbous head prodding her lips, her arousal lubricating his cock head liberally before he began inserting himself into her. Kayle jerked as she threw her hands to his shirt, gripping the fabric tightly to bear with the invasion of her insides.

"Mmmmmhh…!" she moaned, feeling her insides attempt to restrict and encourage the summoner's entry. Soon she felt the sudden stab of pain, unfamiliar to her but not severe considering the countless times she's been cut, beaten, impaled or incinerated.

"A-aahh… D-damn, Kayle...you're uptight just about everywhere, aren't you?" Jiro moaned as he completely embedded himself into the angel. He looked to the connection between his dick and her pussy to see a shocking truth to the fact. One that was colored red and oozing from her core. "...Oh shit, that's why."

"What?" Elton asked.

"Kayle...have you never had sex before?" Jiro asked, stunning the other three males beside him. The angel turned her face away in humiliation to the truth, not wanting to see their mocking glares at her sexual inactivity all this time. "Well then. If you don't mind us, we can get you along."

The angel allowed her body to move at his whim, only focused on adjusting to the sensation of being filled. Around the same time she attuned herself to the stimulation, Jiro found his pace in impaling the angel, and soon she was panting and moaning at the waves upon waves of unbridled pleasure she had ignored for years.

"I hope you didn't think you were just having fun with this, Jiro." Oswald called as he stood from the couch and unbuckled his pants. He removed his pants entirely, leaving himself in a simple polo shirt. He began to stroke himself, curling his free hand in Kayle's golden locks and guiding her head to his crotch.

"You're right...nnngh...WE should tip our escort accordingly and evenly. That is, if she wants us to tip her?" Jiro asked, pausing the motions he made and allowed her. Kayle looked to the Ionian as he awaited a response, still awestruck at the scenario. Between her raging arousal and confusion, the now faded pain conformed into pleasure, and the swimming thoughts blurring as the sensations mingled and overwhelmed her, she could only nod, the scent of man musk radiating from Oswald's crotch and suffocating her sweetly. The freljordian smirked as he guided his erection to Kayle's lips, gleeful that she resumed tasting his shaft with her mouth. Jiro returned to thrusting into her body, moving his hands from her legs to the strings of her corset before roughly tearing the wires open and fully exposing her body.

"Don't forget to tip the service, guys. She deserves only the best." Jiro concluded, opening the flood gates between the four of them and the Judicator. Sidney was unrelenting as he went straight for the fully bare body and breasts of the angel. His mouth captured her left quickly and began salivating the hard peak while his right twisted and pinched the open right mound greedily. Elton took her free left and hand raised it to his crotch, unbuckling himself before letting her hand coil around his length and begin stroking.

The angel was assaulted from all angels of sensuality, not knowing which parts to focus on more than the other. The hot and hard shaft that entered and exited her core, the thick and pungent taste of cock that coated her tongue and nostrils, the sweltering feel of flesh on her palm as she pumped back and forth, or the slimy and prickly stimulation that zigzagged through her from her breasts. She could restrain her moans and pants no more, and welcomed the rekindled flame of passion and debauchery with her full body and mind. If this was truly what her sibling indulged in night after night, Kayle could understand why she did so without regret or shame.

And if it was as good as Morgana made it out to seem, she would have to seek some regular activity in similar regards.

As she began bobbing her head back and forth along his friend's shaft, she coiled her legs around the summoner's waist, little option left than to relish the sensations overwhelming her. Seeing her enthusiasm to their desires, Elton and Sidney smiled before moving themselves closer and pleasuring themselves to the sight of the Judicator being penetrated and sucking Oswald off, their hands in rhythmic motions from base to head. Oswald and Elton reached down from their spots with their free hands to grope the angel's breasts, squeezing the mammaries and pinching the erect peaks.

"Hot damn...I swear I'm gonna enjoy these tits when I get the chance..." Elton mentioned, licking his lips at the deliciously round and pert orbs in his hand.

"Nnngh...you got a lot better with sucking cock so soon, Kayle. Fuck, your tongue feels so nice…!" Oswald moaned in bliss, slowly rocking himself back and forward into the waiting and willing mouth.

"Not...mmm...not gonna lie, Kayle. This is the best gift anyone coulda gotten me." Jiro commented as he picked up the pace. Each smack into the inner thighs of the angel drew out a euphoric moan from her voice box, which only coaxed the Ionian into repeating his motion harsher and faster. He raised her legs further up for better access, eventually finding her stiletto heels to be hindering her motions as alluring they were and removing them. "Not only do I get a hot stripper to dance on me, but I get to fuck a champion? Best twenty first ever..."

Kayle wasn't able to vocalize her stance on his elation to stuffing his dick into her core due to the one currently inching itself into her throat, but she would be more than delighted to agree. She had never expected sex to feel so good, to have all the right buttons pushed at the same time, to relish the sounds of pure, unerring delirium that was being fucked. It was as intoxicating as it was pleasing, and the more she succumbed to the sensations, the more she wanted. Not to mention the massive boost to her self-esteem with alluring not one but four men, this horror show of an evening turned out a lot better than she thought. A thought she had difficulty formulating as her only focus was the repeating jolts of pleasure erupting from her pussy through her body.

Soon the pressure that came from the overwhelming waves of bliss boiled over, before she felt what was her first ever orgasm roll through her body. Her muffled moans drawn out from the object silencing her mouth, her chest and body curled upward and shuddered, her wings stiffening behind her like a cold breeze went through the bare nerves within them and freezing them solid. Her nethers clenched down onto the summoner's cock, and she had to refrain herself from mashing her teeth together and biting down on the platinum blond's cock.

Jiro moaned loudly as his pace slowed abruptly, before the summoner pulled himself out from the insides of the angel and began jerking himself at a rapid pace. "G-gaahhh...F-fuck! Cumming...!" he called before his cock spasmed and let loose hot ropes of seed across the bare skin of Kayle's abdomen. Oswald followed suit soon after as he released himself from within Kayle's mouth and pointed his head at her open tongue, her moans and pants a messy and alluring mingle as they escaped her voice box.

"S-shit…!" Oswald exclaimed before his own manhood shot hot, white satisfaction onto Kayle's face and tongue. The angel was left to taste the salty, gooey substance that coated her, the near scalding temperature burning her tongue as it did her skin on her stomach. Soon she was left to recover, her pussy without a solid object constantly impaling it and her mouth open for delicious oxygen to return to her.

"D-damn that felt good..." Jiro stated, his own breathing labored from the physical strain. He wiped the sweat that collected on his forehead before looking to his and his friend's work, marveling at the evidently satisfied and exhausted angel before them.

"Dammit you two! I wanted a try before she passed out!" Sidney protested as he realized the lack of movement from the Judicator signaled the conclusion. When the angel in question began a light giggle, they stared at her in confusion.

"Uh...Kayle? You okay there?" Elton asked while he stuffed his dick back into his trousers. The four was surprised to hear the angel mumbled something incoherent as she laid there. Within seconds, they saw the Judicator's lips curl into a sultry and intoxicated smile, her tongue still licking the seed that was close enough to catch on her lips. She raised her legs up and openly, before using one hand to spread her lower lips out invitingly and her other to firmly squeeze and tease her breast.

"M-more...d-don't stop…!" Kayle called drunkenly. "Everywhere….everything…! I want m-more! Give it to me!"

As the three sat there, hearing the Judicator begging for them to continue fucking her in any and every manner, they gulped as the arousal either drained from their bodies or denied returned full force. No more than five seconds passed before Sidney spun on his heels and shoved the gateau that took up the most space in the room elsewhere haphazardly before grabbing one of the angel's legs and pulling her off the couch forcefully. The other three nearly ripped off their own clothes and threw them away before surrounding the grounded angel with their dicks exposed. Her calls were obliged and silenced immediately as Elton took his place filling her mouth with his dick while Sidney pulled her lingerie off with a rip and made his claim to her pussy. Jiro and Oswald were on the receiving end of her hands to their genitalia, with one hand stroking the Freljordian fervently and another rubbing and jerking the head of the other.

Kayle, through the harsh thrusts into her core, was bouncing gleefully on the floor, her legs spread and her chest jumping back and forth from the waves. _This feels so good…! I haven't felt this incredible in years!_ She mewled internally. The angel relished the surplus of attention to her body, and was surprised when Oswald moved from his spot so suddenly to straddle her stomach and sandwich his cock between her breasts. She moaned louder as he firmly grasped her mounds, simultaneously tweaking and teasing the peaks before thrusting into her cleavage relentlessly. The room, save the lowered thrum of the music that switched songs long ago, was a chorus of grunts, moans, slurping, smacking and sex. The few words spoken were short exclaims of pleasure, heightened as time passed and the four reached their climaxes.

Oswald pumped himself into the valley of Kayle's chest before releasing another hot load onto her neck, a necklace of white staining her collar soon after. Elton gripped the back of her head and stuffed himself as far down her throat as possible before his first orgasm filled her esophagus, to which she greedily swallowed further. Sidney held no restraint to unleashing every drop of his euphoria within the wanting walls of the Judicator, getting a few more strong thrusts in just to drain his first load completely.

Elton, recovered the quickest out of the rest, moving in place of the Zaunite when he unsheathed himself from Kayle's pussy and flipping her over to her front. He raised her ass into the air before lining himself to her core still oozing with Sidney's seed and penetrating her easily. Kayle moaned sweetly into the open air, her voice box no longer hindered by the invading cock from one of the other males.

"F-fuck me…! It's so good! Gods yes, yes...F-fuck!" she wailed as she threw herself back into the summoner's thrusts. The smacks of flesh were louder than any other, only challenged by her screams of bliss. Jiro moved in front of her while she begged, silencing her once again by pressing her face into his crotch. Kayle held no mercy to his balls and cock as her tongue greedily lapped against the genitals. He grabbed a batch of her hair and roughly tugged her into his thrusts, now fucking her throat raw and forcing gags to break from her throat. Sidney returned his attention to her breasts, grabbing the orbs from the side and leisurely groping them as they bounced back and forth from the two thrusting into her from both sides.

"Three dicks...and you're still tighter...nnngh...than a knot in a rope…!" Elton groaned, difficulty in thrusting into the angel higher than any other female he has been with. With his hands on her round ass, he kept his balance as he forced himself through the small hole each time. It didn't take long for him to join the majority of climaxes to fill her pussy, having to pull out before all of his load emptied to paint her ass a glorious white with spunk. The angel lost track of the times she came, even though for the most part she wasn't particularly counting anyway when the euphoria of it all was more important. All she knew was that she wanted more, and feeling herself void of pleasure below only made her anxious for the next one. Jiro, being the closest male she was enjoying, was unfortunate to get tackled to the floor before the angel straddled his waist and aligned herself and his cock for another round.

Oswald saw an opening with her straddling the Ionian, moving behind her and pushing her forward just as she impaled herself onto Jiro. The angel looked back in confusion to the Freljordian's sudden inclusion to an occupied space, but was stunned like a deer in a headlight when she felt a slimy finger probe and insert into her anus.

"As much as I enjoy a tight cunt, I never liked sloppy seconds." Oswald explained.

"W-wait, Oz…? you're gonna-" Sidney asked with caution.

"Damn right I am!" he answered suddenly, lubricating his cock head with a thick wad of his saliva and pressing it to her pucker. He was courteous enough to go slow and gentle, letting the mewls of the angel guide him as he invaded her rectum.

"O-ooh...oooohhhh…!" she moaned as the second cock broke into her forbidden entry and stretched her cavity painfully. The sear of her ass being impaled was no where near as bad as her maidenhood being taken, but it wasn't very comforting either. It took a few seconds of steady motions from the summoner behind her for her to get somewhat used to it, and even longer before the Judicator grew to enjoy it. Soon she was freely bouncing atop Jiro while throwing herself into Oswald's motions, all the while her voice escaping her in heady moans.

"She got...hella tighter…! F-fuck!" Jiro called, throwing his head back as the pleasure overwhelmed him all the same. "I won't last long..!"

Hearing another healthy load was closing in, Kayle moved faster, grinding herself atop the Ionian and coaxing out the third climax. "Cum in me…! Fill me up! Give me every last drop…!" she mewled, biting down on her lip as she saw his restrained expression go futile. Within seconds she heard him roar out, his third load painting her walls sweetly and eliciting another orgasm to erupt from her. Oswald grabbed her by her waist upon seeing Jiro finish and pulled her back to sit on his hips with his cock still buried in her pussy. She yelped as the position shift buried the shaft deeper into her, but was more than happy to bounce atop his cock, the shaft disappearing into her ass with each drop.

Elton moved around and knelt before the angel for his second try at her pussy, but was stopped by the Judicator with a leg pressing against his stomach. "I never...mmmm! Got a good look at that nice cock you have..." she cooed, lowering her foot down to his navel before rubbing her toes on the swollen head of his cock. "And Morgana told me that...aahnn! Guys liked feet as much as hands~" with that she began stroking the summoner's cock with her toes and foot, holding herself up with her hands while Oswald pumped upward into her ass. Kayle, fully invigorated at her effect sexually on the four now, relished the sudden control she had. Her feet moved sweetly up and down the Demacian summoner's underside, her toes curled around the sides. What surprised her the most wasn't his apparent elation to the touch of her feet on his cock, but the relatively quick and strong climax it produced, the viscous ropes flying from where he knelt to land on her shins and knee. With his climax, the Demacian was more than satisfied, having fallen back sluggishly in exhaustion and watching his associates enjoy themselves.

Sidney moved over besides the angel's head and turned her to face his cock, sheathing himself into her available hole. The Judicator eagerly began sucking his shaft as far as she could, the previous roughness from Elton's excavation of her throat making it all the easier to press Sidney's length all the way down. She raised her left hand to fondle her own breast, missing the sensation of the round orb being teased or touched. All the while the angel bounced against the upward thrusts of the summoner below her, the full sensation of the cock within her anus becoming addictive.

Jiro pulled the Judicator from attending the elder Zaunite to his own, earning a cry of protest from the shaven male. "Wait your turn! I wasn't finished!"

"Neither was I when you shoved me out the way the first time. Now i'm getting my chance." Jiro shot back, bucking his hips into the open mouth of the Judicator.

"Like hells! i'm not gonna be blue balled by the birthday boy cause his balls dropped!"

"I got more pussy than you! BEFORE YOU DID!" the two were close to arguing before the angel gripped both of their cocks in hand to gather their attention.

"I get no say in whose dick I suck? How selfish." Kayle purred, gently pulling the two closer to her face by their dicks. "And who said I could only suck one?" with that she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, pressing both heads onto her slick muscle and savoring the duo. Both groaned as the collective attention Kayle gave to them silenced their protests, and her alternating attention to blowing both simultaneously and switching posed no issue for any of them.

Oswald, having been enjoying himself below the Judicator with his cock entering and exiting her back door, was finally reaching his limit. He roared as he sheathed himself as far into her asshole as possible for a second. He quickly pushed the angel up to release himself from her vice grip tightness and let his cock spasm into the air, ropes jumping and falling onto her skin and legs before his own cock softened. She moaned as the hot gooey substance tagged her skin, cooling immediately and sending goosebumps over her body.

Seeing his close friend vacate himself from the Judicator's asshole, Jiro took the initiative to the new and available territory, stepping back from the angel and repostioning her sideways and off the Freljordian summoner, he sat on his knees behind her and raiseed her right leg, before inserting himself sideways into her ass. Sidney, being satisfied with finally having her mouth to himself, continued to fuck her throat, pumping himself into her mouth at a side angle and relishing the eager tongue that rolled over his head and on his shaft. The three continued the chorus of moans, grunts and the slapping of skin for minutes longer, Jiro thrusting himself into the tight sphincter of the Judicator while Sidney claimed her mouth and tongue.

"Haaaa...Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" Jiro roared as his thrusts grew stronger and faster, the sounds of his skin slapping her rear sounding more and more violent. Kayle began to gurgle as her windpipe was shut from the bulbous head that invaded it, her eyes rolling up as the sensations forced another orgasm to roll through her suddenly. Sidney followed suit as he swore silently and moaned out, his head spewing white goo down Kayle's gullet, joining the few loads already within her stomach. The two males slowly unsheathed themselves from their respective holes, trails of seed linking from Jiro's cock and Kayle's asshole, while Sidney had a thick wad of saliva dribbling from his head. The three fell to their backs in utter exhaustion, the males' genitals falling flaccid and their breathing harsher than a marathon runner. The angel fared no better, as her reserves of sexual energy and stamina was depleted, and her thoughts still muddled from coherency made it impossible to remain conscious for much longer. Looking to the ceiling as her eyes grew heavy, she could see the shadows of her company hovering over her. It didn't take much longer before she fell asleep.

 _S-so...good…_

 **Days later…**

The Judicator sat back in her office, humming a casual tune from the event days prior while signing off on some paperwork. In her thoughts she repeated the lyrics that played, internally blushing that such vulgar language and promiscuous innuendos are what sparked such an out of the ordinary behavior from her. Even after awaking later within her office with her clothing cleaned and an apology and thank you note with them, she was still baffled by the whole ordeal. Choosing to keep it silent from Sarah Fortune, as she had expected the four to remain solid on their part of the deal as well, she went about her recent days in peace.

Peace that was short lived as she heard her door knob once again turn, and the familiar presence oozed its way into her office.

Morgana stepped casually into the office space with an almost disappointed expression on her, blowing the hair from her face before skulking over to the sofa and dropping onto the cushion face and chest first.

"How can I help you, sister?" Kayle said plainly, not taking her eyes away from the paperwork before her.

"I am fine...just need the couch is all..." Morgana replied, albeit muffled as her mouth was pressed into the leather.

"Then can I request you not talk into my swayed leather cushions? Your makeup might stain." Kayle requested. It was then that the younger sibling raised her face from the cushion and looked despondently at the windows behind the elder angel.

"You seem awfully chipper, Kayle." Morgana stated matter-of-factly. Kayle restrained herself from cocking an eyebrow at the sudden assumption, but realized immediately that her sister can read her emotions just as she can read Morgana's. Noted the Judicator typically had a low tolerance and authoritative atmosphere on her, but it was child's play for the Fallen Angel to sense her sister's sudden upbeat demeanor. Even when it was behind a helmet.

"What makes you assume such?" Kayle asked passively, hoping to avoid Morgana from scanning her for deviancy.

"For one, you don't hum. Period. Why you're so interested in one of my songs is baffling, but that's another thing. Two, you had nothing that annoyed you unbearably. Hells, you _requested_ something of me." Morgana explained, laying her head on her arms as a pillow. "Normally it's 'i'm too busy and stuck up the bum to deal with you so leave'"

 _so long as she doesn't know what actually stuck up inside my bum..._ an idle thought passed.

"Just as you said, I am busy. I have very little time to humor your antics, but I can converse with you while I work." Kayle replied. "Is there something you came here for?"

To that the Fallen Angel scoffed, flipping herself over exasperatedly and flailing her hands out. "That guy you liked is pathetic. I mention one time doing some anal and he gets pissy about how dirty it is." she protested. "Can't see what you saw in him."

 _Neither can I._ "Maybe he's more conservative than you would like? I am not too particular about the idea of using your 'exit' for sexual pleasure."

There was a pause of silence, which both surprised and alarmed the Judicator as she turned her gaze briefly to the Fallen Angel. To her dismay, the younger sibling was giving an analytical and calculating glare to the elder, and Kayle was forced to motion herself faster in finishing paperwork to ignore what she percieved was about to happen.

"Kayle. What happened to you trying to woo him, anyway?" Morgana asked curiously, not looking away from her sister's face, but seeing her not meet her gaze.

"In that moment, I was frustrated with you stealing my chance and lashed out vocally about accepting your agreement. I later realized the trivial nature of the agreement and opted to focus on more important tasks." she lied, not looking to the sibling.

"But you never lash out." Morgana countered, putting her feet to the floor and sitting upright. Kayle internally swore as she could hear the gears turning in Morgana's thoughts. "And you never liked my music."

"I still do not. It is loud and grating to the ears." Kayle said quickly.

"But you hummed it as if you enjoyed it. More importantly it's one of my fucking songs."

"It was the only one I could think of in the moment of filling out papers." she continued, knowing that the sibling wasn't buying any of it.

"Right. You aren't too particular about anal. Is that what you said?" Morgana asked curiously. "Justifying you always say what you mean and mean what you say, that implies you have some interest with the idea. I am curious where it came from."

 _oh no..._ "Listening to you go on and on about it leaves one curious about the prospect."

"I haven't mentioned anything of the sort in three weeks up until just now. Where would this curiosity stem from?"

 _Oh no._ "Is my curiosities that important to you?"

"You're dodging the questions, meaning you are in some way omitting truth, Kayle." Morgana pressed. "Which reminds me, if you were as frustrated as you claimed to be, why didn't you go through with the challenge I made that day like you normally do?"

"I already explained, I had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Uh-huh. Like conversing with a girl who was delivering a escort gateau?" Morgana said, trump card played instantly. The angel widened her eyes before looking at the knowing smirk of the younger sibling. "I knew there was something fishy with that random cake sent by some random person to his address specifically. It wasn't until I sensed remnants of your essence on the girl that I figured you had something to do with it."

"S-so? I sent a cake to him. A sweet treat for all his...hard work." Kayle paused, remembering that Bryon had indeed paid off others to increase his ranking. Still, the younger angel wasn't buying it. In fact, Morgana was putting pieces together quickly.

"You sent a cake...instead of handing it to him personally? that's not like you." Morgana stood from her spot on the sofa and paced to her sister like a detective with a murder suspect. "What would be so important the Judicator wouldn't address something in person?"

"You haven't gotten to a reasonable point, sister."

"And you never answered to liking him presently instead of previously liking him."

"I have."

"No. I said that guy you 'liked'. Not 'like'. You never miss on words." Morgana accused, looking at the Judicator directly, a small smirk forming. "Ever."

 _Oh sweet gods no!_ Kayle panicked mentally, her heartrate skyrocketing as her younger sister read her like a book before it was published. "E-everyone has an off day." Kayle attempted to stave.

"To do what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has an off day to do what? What did you do that night you accepted the challenge?" Morgana pressed, her hands back at the same spot she held them on her desk days prior. Kayle sighed.

"...I told you I have little time for your antic's sister. Would you please leave my office." she stated in a calm tone, fighting the urge to blush at the memory of losing herself to sex with four men. It wasn't until she felt the same magic Morgana used the day before that she paled and abruptly stood from her chair.

"Oh no, don't get too uppity. i'm just checking to see that my sister is still my sister from a few days ago..." Morgana stated as she waved her hand over the sofa and seeing no change from before. "As pure and untouched as a fresh rose blooming _cherries._ "

 _OH FUCK NO!_ Kayle screamed internally. "MORGANA PLEASE LEAVE MY OFFICE!" she ordered suddenly. The Fallen Angel smiled widely as she spun to face her elder sibling.

"So you ARE hiding something! Something sweet and delicious for me! Oh now I am getting hot just thinking of what it could be!" Morgana cheered as both her hands were covered in the dark energy from before. "Let's play a game! If I find out what it is before you decide to tell me, I get to tell the WHOLE INSTITUTE!"

 _ **SWEET MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ, HELLS NO!**_ it was then that the knock resounded at the angel's door. Kayle prayed to every god in existence thanks for saving her hide from the embarrassment. She flew to the door of her office and opened both wide, both pleasantly gleeful and paling in fear at the Ionian Summoner Jiro from the nights prior.

"Oh, um. Good afternoon, Judicator. I-uh-"

"SUMMONER! COME IN, COME IN! I REMEMBER YOUR SUPER IMPORTANT AND PRIVATE APPOINTMENT WITH ME! LET ME JUST VACATE MY SIBLING FROM THE ROOM AND WE CAN TALK!" she nearly screamed, grabbing the shoulders of the summoner and dragging him into the room. She quickly ran to Morgana and shoved her out the office post haste, nearly forcing her to fall forward. "SORRY YOU COULDN'T STAY LONG SISTER! WE SHOULD TALK MORE NEVER! GOOD BYE!"

with that the Judicator slammed her door shut, placing a sound barrier on the door and locking it shut. Morgana was left standing on the other side, sensing the sound barrier activate and flabbergasted at her behavior. It was then that she noticed a coat on the floor that wasn't there when she came in. she picked up the coat and scanned it curiously, surprised to sense her sister's magic all over it. Not to mention the moment she wasn't being seen she saw a thick and juicy wave of sinful energy radiate from both the summoner and her sibling. She had already figured the truth, considering they literally had their mana essence soaked into one another.

But Morgana knew she'd be a terrible little sister if she didn't fuck with her elder sister every so often.

She giggled lowly, crossing her arms under her breasts as she walked away triumphantly. "Well...at least he's cute...and more than interested in whatever~" she said to no one before departing from her sister's office doors.

Meanwhile within the room, the Judicator heaved heavily as she removed her sister from discovering her horrible secret. Now she has the source of her current stress and previous pleasure locked in the office with her.

"You uh...okay Kayle?"

"Did...did you tell ANYONE!?" she asked abruptly. Jiro shook his head, scared to piss off or alarm the Judicator being locked inside with her.

"N-no! I haven't said anything! I just came to return your jacket!" he replied. Kayle breathed out in relief, before walking over to the male and grabbing his shoulders, her wings lightly folding behind her back.

"Thank goodness...now that you're here, you can help me with a few things." Kayle stated.

"And what is that?" Jiro asked.

"First, tell me who Bryon paid off to boost his name to Diamond if you know them."

"I do."

"Good. Secondly, but more important so we must do this immediately-" with that the angel tossed the male to her sofa and eyed him dangerously. "I need a little stress relief~"

Jiro widened his eyes at the approaching angel. "You mean…?"

" **Lose the pants.** "


End file.
